


New Beginnings

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Ted thinks Charlotte deserves better. When Sam calls to cancel cuddle night yet again, Ted decides to call him out.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A dice told me to write Charlotte/Ted for this week's theme, "Beginnings", on the StarKid Writes discord, so here we are.

“Oh, hi Sam.”

Ted quickly checks the date on his phone after he heard Charlotte mentioning her husband’s name on the phone. He had a bad feeling about where this was going and from the look on her face, it seemed he was right.  _ Fuck _ .

Well, maybe it wasn’t too bad. His chances of spending the night with her always skyrockets whenever Sam cancels. But on the other hand, fuck Sam.

A quick look around the office confirms that Mr. Davidson is nowhere in sight and Ted makes his way to Charlotte’s table. She gives him a confused look that only grows even more confused as he tries to take the phone out of her hand. She lets him.

It appears to him that he has no actual plan as he stands there, almost listening to whatever bullshit Sam is saying in the other end. Then he just goes with whatever comes to him first: “Fuck you.” Without listening to what Sam has to say in response, he hangs up the phone.

For a while, there’s nothing but silence between them as Ted refuses to break eye contact and Charlotte seems to still be processing what just happened. Eventually, she does. “Ted. Why did you do that? That was my husband.”

“Well, maybe he should start fucking acting like it.”

The phone starts ringing once again. Both of them take a look at it, but Ted’s hand is on top of it and when Charlotte doesn’t make an effort to pick it up, Ted does. It’s Sam again: “Charlotte? Hello? Are y–”

Ted cuts him off. “No. Fuck you, fuck off. Don’t call here again. Got it?” And maybe Sam is actually capable of following directions, because there’s nothing but silence from the other end of the line. “Good boy. Now beat it.”

If there was one thing that Ted was tired of, it was Sam. So when Sam didn’t hang up the phone, neither did Ted. He refused to be the one who gave in first and after maybe two minutes, Sam sighed and hung up. During this time Ted had maintained eye contact with Charlotte, who burst into laughter when he finally put down the phone. It wasn’t necessarily a happy laughter, but it wasn’t entirely sad one either.

“Let’s go outside, yeah?” He suggests once she stops laughing and she nods, fishing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out from her jacket. Ted winks at Paul as they pass his table on their way out and once they’re safely outside the sight of their coworkers, he even wraps an arm around her waist.

When they’re outside, Charlotte hands him a cigarette and even lights it for him while he shields off the wind. Then she lights one herself and puts the package into his chest pocket. “You really told my Sam, my husband Sam, to not call me at work anymore, huh?”

Ted nodded. “If he’s just gonna call in once a month to upset you, I want him to at least be aware that he’s an asshole for doing so.” He reaches out to grab her free hand, giving it a little squeeze. “You could do better, you know.”

“That’s what you keep saying.” She smiles sadly and retracts her hand to move some hair out of her face.

“Because it’s the truth!” They’d been over this quite a few times by now and Ted figured that she’d have to realize that he was right eventually. At least he hoped she would. And sure, maybe he selfishly hoped himself to be that ‘better’ she’d end up doing, but even if he wasn’t, she still deserved better.

Charlotte rolls her eyes at him. “You’re being silly, Ted.” He shakes his head at her comment. He’s right about this and he knows it. “Besides, what am I supposed to do? Divorce him?” Now Ted was nodding, which just made her shake her head. It sounded like a great plan to him. “A divorce is a lot of work and I- I don’t even know how I’d bring it up.”

“How do you know?”

She blinked a few times. “Know what?”

“That it’s a lot of work. I mean, you’ve never gone through a divorce before, have you? So how do you know?” He really hoped he made a strong enough point, but Charlotte was stubborn so he had his doubts.

“Well, you’ve never divorced anyone either. How do you know that it’s not?” There she was.

Ted offers her a soft smile before leaning in to kiss her forehead. “Touché.” She’s totally right, he doesn’t. “So. Wanna do your place tonight?” Charlotte nods. “If you’re lucky, I’ll even stay over ‘til Sam comes home so he can know we’ve fucked and possibly divorce you for it. Then you won’t even have to have the talk. Now isn’t that a good deal?”

She gives him a playful push. “I’ll think about it.”

“Yeah?” He laughs. It’s the closest thing to progress they’ve ever had. And who knows? Maybe tonight will finally be the night where Charlotte and Sam’s story ends, and Charlotte and Ted’s begin.


End file.
